


Who Wrote the Book On Goodbye?

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead has to leave, and it's hard to say goodbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffie and on instagram @emilygriffin.books

“I’m not ready,” Betty admitted to Veronica, the both of them sitting on her windowsill, “I’m not ready to let him go.”

“It’s just two months, B,” Veronica consoled her, “Three tops.”

“I barely lasted a month without him, Veronica,” she said quietly, looking down at her phone, “He’s on his way here. You should go. I’ll call you once he’s gone?”

“You better.”

As soon as Veronica left, Betty sat on the front porch, waiting for Jughead to show up. She kept glancing over at Archie’s porch, expecting Jughead to say goodbye to his best friend first. 

“Hey.”

She looked up, surprised she hadn’t noticed him. She had been too busy watching the Andrews’s lawn. Her heart leapt up with joy upon seeing him, but it quickly dissipated when she remembered why he was here. Her eyes become to well with tears.

Jughead’s face filled with alarm as he wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, no. There’ll be none of that. I’m right here, Bets. I’m right here.”

“You’re leaving,” she mumbled into his shirt. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “For two months. And then I’ll be right back here, holding you. I’m coming right back to you.”

She nodded half-heartedly, moving closer to him. “I just wish I could go with you.”

“I know, I know. I do too. But I have to do this on my own. It’s my family’s bad business, and I have to take care of it.” The reality of it set in, and he suddenly never wanted to let go of her. He knew he wasn’t going to get hurt; this gang was just a bunch of rowdy teenagers. But…this was a long time to go without Betty. He’d never went this long without seeing her, even when they were kids.

Betty looked up at him, feeling the sudden change in his mood. His eyes were closed tightly, and his grip on her had grown stronger. She stared at him for a second later and noticed that he was crying silently. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. He didn’t want her to see him so vulnerable, but she knew this would help him.

“Can I…” He choked on his own words, his heart hurting at the idea of leaving her. “Can I stay the night?” 

Betty nodded, sneaking him up to her room so they wouldn’t wake up and alarm her parents.

The next morning, Jughead woke up early, his heart in his stomach. He lightly rubbed Betty’s back as she woke up. He didn’t want to face the day, hiding his face in her hair. 

She laughed quietly, stroking his hair. “Juggie, you’re going to miss your train.” She hoped he’d just move closer and tell her he’d decided to stay.

Instead, he sighed and pulled away from her, sitting up. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes already filled with the sorrow of missing her before he gave her a quick kiss.

When he pulled away, she was no longer smiling. Her face had fallen and she looked heartbroken. “Bye, Jughead,” she said softly.

“I’ll be home before you know it, Bets.” He squeezed her hand before standing up and walking out. 

God, she hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very loosely based on the song The Other by Lauv


End file.
